


Love is scary

by Batmanfan11



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Love, love making, sex but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark are about to make love for the first time but something's not right. What ever could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is scary

Your first time.

It's always going to be scary. Your first kiss. Your first girlfriend. Your first boyfriend. Your first date. Your first time trying a new food or activity. Your first time riding your bike without training wheels. Your first time swimming without your floaties on. Your first anything will always be scary but there will always be one first that is the scariest of all.

Your first love. Not the, 'first week of being together love', or the 'teenage romance novels.' No, not that love. Your first love is where you hold your breath just to talk to them or feel nervous by just being near them. The kind of love that makes you scared to not love. To not be loved. Your first love is terrifying but absolutely thrilling. 

It's the kind of love you never want to leave because you're scared of being alone. You're scared of not having that voice or that hand around you. You're scared that you'll make a mistake during anything. Which comes to the second scariest thing in the world.

Your first time making love. 

Anyone can fuck. Anyone can go to a bar and pick up a semi drunken person and go fuck. Fucking is not scary because it isn't real. It has no emotion to the heart. Fucking was easy. That's why Bruce was hoping that they could fuck and not make love.

Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprise, playboy, the god damn Batman. He had many names. Many names that covered many facades of himself. A cheeky drunk was his playboy facade while his bored but intelligent side was CEO. The Batman was, well, just Batman. Dark and mysterious. But Bruce Wayne, he didn't have a side, until someone pushed that side out of it's dark corner in the back of his mind.

Bruce was still trying hard to realize that his life was indeed changing. It changed in many forms. He had many children. He had lost and won deals. He had joined the Justice League of America. He had rid most of Gotham's villains into fear. His life has changed but his personal life. The one side that no one as allowed into, was slowly being changed and it was scary. 

Bruce sat idly on the edge of his thousand dollar bed with Egyptian cotton sheets. His hands were slightly damp. His suit was rumbled from earlier events in the limo ride home. His hair was messed up. His dark blue eyes laid it's range of vision on the floor. He could hear perfectly how Clark closed the door. How the lock turned. How Clark made his way over to Bruce on the bed, lifting his chin and kissed him.

Bruce loved kissing Clark. Bruce loved hugging Clark. Bruce loved how strong he was. Bruce loved how Clark always found a rainbow in the most dangerous and uncontrollable storms. Bruce, dare he even think it, loved Clark.

Through all the trails, all the misfortunes in his life. In their life. Bruce had found just enough room in his cold, dark heart to love someone deeply. It made Bruce scared for his life.

Bruce looked up at Clark. Their relationship started two months ago and they had fucked before. It was an experience that he thoroughly enjoyed, giving and receiving but tonight wasn't going to be that. Clark had planned the whole day out. Dinner, dancing, a movie, and love making.

The room was decorated just for the occasion. Rose petals all over the room. Scented candles were lit on a distant dresser. The sheets were the best ones that Bruce had. Hell, even the air smelled of love. It almost made Bruce sick to his stomach with all of the love. He should of told Clark he needed more time. He wasn't ready for this.

Clark pulled away from his kiss and cupped Bruce's face, his own face bright as the sun. Even behind stupid glasses, his eyes shinned bright. It was hypnotizing. They rubbed noses together as Clark gently pushed Bruce backwards on the bed, his hands slowly roaming the other body.

  
Bruce's body was on fire, red flags popping up for no reason. He had sex before. He was not a virgin. He was not some stupid teenager trying to figure out how a condom works. He knew what to expect from sex. But this wasn't sex, was it. It wasn't.

Some way or another, they had kissed their way up the bed so that Clark's back was facing the head board and Bruce was straddled on his hips. Their jackets were off and Clark's white button up was already half off. Sun kissed skin poked out. Tempting to touch. Bruce instead touched his face and kissed him once more.

Clark's hands left his shirt and made their way to wrap around Bruce's shoulders, pressing him close. The air around them was cold and heavy. Bruce couldn't do this. He wasn't ready.

He pulled away from Clark and smiled. "Clark...I...I don't think I can do this..." He laid his head down on his chest to hide from the surely disappointed face on Clark.

"Clark, I'm really sorry but I...I don't know about this. I don't know if I'm ready to do this. To seal whatever this is. A relationship?...I hope it's that. I really do Clark." He wrapped his arms around his neck now, trying hard not to cry. "Clark, the deep and ugly truth is, I love you. And I'm so scared." A tear fell down his cheek. "I don't mean for you to take this in some way that I don't love you. Because I do and....You're amazing and wonderful. You've done things for me that I knew you didn't like but...this is something I can't do. Not yet."

He looked up from Clark's chest, expecting to look into a disappointed scowl or a disgusted disapproval. But he didn't get that. He didn't get anything close to that. Instead he was faced with warmth of a thousand suns and the kindness only a simple farm boy could have. Clark spoke, "Okay Bruce. I understand." He kissed his forehead and hugged him close. "Tell me when you're ready to make this relationship official and I'll be there." He slowly rubbed his thumb over his Bruce's cheeks, wiping away stray tears.

How Bruce found a man like this, he would never know. 

"You don't have to go. I mean...we can cuddle and stuff like that..if you want to." Bruce gently said as he grabbed onto his shirt.

Clark smiled at him and nodded. "If that's what you want, sure." He kissed Bruce's cheeks and got up. He got undressed and found a pair of sweats of Bruce's and climbed back into bed. Bruce was a little slow to get undress and put on a pair of sweats as well and and undershirt. He went over to the candles and blew them out.

He slowly got onto bed and wrapped his arms around this man. This strange, beautiful man. His head laid on his chest, his ear pressed against his heart. Bruce looked up in the dark room.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

Clark looked down at him. "No. If you're not ready for love making then you're not ready. I understand." He kissed the top of his head. "Don't think about it so much. It'll come naturally." He laid back down.

Bruce closed his eyes. He was still scared but not like before. He was scared to do it, but not scared to lose Clark. His heart beat a little faster and his cheeks grew a little redder. He was scared but not scared enough to let it ruin his love.

Three weeks later, he was ready. He wasn't scared anymore. 


End file.
